Faith in Senshi- New Scouts
by Hell Ice
Summary: How can do this without giving away too much.....oh well,There's new Sailor Scouts


This is the Sailor Stratus Fan Fiction. It's an otaku senshi if you're wondering. I Love to write and I hope you do too. Here goes: Oh yes! I don't own SM and this is in my(Tenka Carter)'s POV,k? w/ some narration.  
  
  
I sat around in my room looking at my diary's empty pages. Well actually it isn't my room, I share it with my sister. She's older than me. I have three little brothers and one baby sister also. I'll tell you more about them later. Right now I want to fill you in on the crazy things that've been happening.  
  
About a year ago it all started. It was on the night of my thirteenth birthday. That's when Tensu appeared.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
"Mom, thanks for everyting!" I exclaimed hugging her. "I had alot of fun today. Thanks for making me feel special on my birthday." "You're welcome honey." My mom said returning the hug.  
"I'm really tired though." I explained heading for bed. "Ok, dear. You go on to bed." My father smiled at me. "Thanks. Goodnight." I blew them a kiss and started for our room.  
  
In my room I changed into my nighty and got into bed. The sheets were warm, which was unusual. It was a hot Spring night so I got up and opened the window. After about ten minutes, I fell asleep.   
  
I must have gotten about two hours of sleep because I awoke shortly. It had gotten chilly and the breeze was blowing through the open window. My sister, Sylvia, was snoring lightly in her bed. I got up to shut the window and noticed a huge bird, perched on the sill!  
  
I was about to shoo it away but something made me stop. The birds eyes were glaring at me in the pale moonlight, shining through the window. It seemed to look at me in a way that said, 'Don't you remember? How could you forget?' The bird just sat there. I thought it was a hawk. I decided to put forth a hand. The hawk allowed me to touch it. It didn't fly away, instead it came closer, until it was almost inside.   
  
Then, miracuously he seemed to speak to me. "Don't be afraid." He said. His beak wasn't moving, he was talking to me telepathicaly. "Close your eyes." He blinked. I did as he said, I closed my eyes.  
  
A moment later I felt a tremndous breeze. I opened my eyes. There I was floating hundreds of feet avobe the city. Everything below seemed like tiny little dots of light. I turned and saw the hawk beside me. "Am I crazy? Is this a dream?" I said frantically. Then he spoke.  
  
"You're not dreaming, this is very real!" The hawk glared at me, flapping his wings. "Follow me,please." He said cocking his head.  
  
"There is so much you must know." He said growing impatiant.  
I blushed a bit. "I don't know how to fly." He looked at me strangely.  
  
"You must've forgotten everything...ok, well, pretend you are swimming." Still confused as ever I pretended I was swimming along through the night sky and managed to follow him.  
  
"You'll get the hang of it after some training." The hawk seemed to soar through the sky with ease.   
"Land there." He commanded, diving towards the top of a building. I followed him down. We landed on the top of a skyscraper that appeared to be abandoned. I felt tired from flying but I was more interested in finding out what the heck was going on.  
  
"As I said before, there is much you must learn. I may as well show you first." He said shaking his body, so his feathers ruffled. "Take the ring from around my neck." He said.  
  
Gingerly I did so. I Held the ring up in the light. It was a dark blue color. "Go ahead...put it on your finger." The hawk commanded. I looked at him, then at the ring. As odd as everything was I put it on.  
  
Suddenly a blue right emitted from the ring. It surrounded my body....until I was emmersed in it. I closed my eyes. It felt strangely familiar to me. The light seemed to caress my insides as well. Finally the light dissapeared.  
  
I finally opened my eyes to realize that the bird was staring contentedly at me. "Well, what do you think of your power?" He asked. I stared at him blankly.  
"My...power?" "Your power." The hawk nodded.  
  
I thougth for a moment about all that had happened, they way I felt and how it was possible that I could fly. "It's awesome! What's the catch?" I replied cautiously. He turned his head. "No catch...It's already yours. Just accept it. Be warned though, with this power comes responsibility. Will you take it?"  
  
The bird stepped closer to me. "Put your hand on my back." When I did, it was like I had been brought back in time. The sky above us disappeared as did the ground below. We seemed to warp through time until we had reached our destiny.   
  
"Do you remember now?" The hawk asked. I nodded yes. "I remember now. Your name...it's Tensu. You are my guardian." I didn't know how all of this could be possible. How did I remember this?   
  
"You are correct. Your name is Sailor Stratus...Decendant of the Heavens, Daughter of the gods and Protector of the Skies." Tensu exclaimed.  
  
"Then how come I was born here on earth instead of up there." I pointed towards the sky. Tensu looked at me sadly.  
  
"Long ago, there were dark forces at hand." He began. "Those forces ruined the sacred temple above the sky. Frantically the Gods made a protector for their realm. The protector of the skies in heaven and all below. That creation was you...Tenka." I stared at him then at myself in wonder.  
  
"But...How then, am I on earth now? I wasn't adopted." I asked.  
  
Tensu spread his wings out. "Along with the gods and evil you died protecting everything. You were reincarnated, so to speak. Born again, as Tenka Carter. Your name means Decendant of the Heavens. Do you understand?" I nodded.   
  
"So where are these dark forces?" "They had gone away for centuries but suddenly we...the creations of earth are experiencing trouble. Things have gotten out of hand these few years while you were growing up. You see, just as you destroyed the evil centuries ago and died along with it, you were reincarnated. A few months before you were born again the evil had been reincarnated as a child also. Now that it is old enough, it's able to cause much doom and destruction."   
Tensu took to the air and hovered above me. "You have to stop it. You must turn into Sailor Stratus and banish this evil once more. You will encounter other obsticles along the way and then have a final battle with fate." Tensu pearched on my shoulder and looked down at me with his soft black eyes. "I'm sorry to reveal this burden to you but it's necessary for the existance of humanity."  
  
I looked at my ring and out into the sky above. "I'll do it. If the people of this earth need me, I'll do it." 


End file.
